The Neo Akatsuki War: Neo Akatsuki vs The Allied Villages
The War Begins "I can't believe it is starting." said Gin. Ayame Yamada walked towards Gin telling her, "your first time, comrade?". "No worries, Yoshitsune is coming soon. Possibly with the samurai of Idaihamura." said Sakin, waiting for the allied forces commander. "My father was in a war but I never was." said Gin. Yoshitsune returned from his village, Gingagakure, leading a large group of shinobi all wearing a uniform similar to that of the Gingagakure ANBU, minus the mask and the hood. Standing next to him was a samurai in full armor leading a group of his proud warriors from Idaihamura, General Tokugawa."It is a honour to meet you" said Tosen as he shook the man's hand."I dont think I can do it Naien" said Hira in disappointment. "Come on kid have faith in yourself. I know I can rule and I like too, but let's see what others can do. I won't live forever and my clan will need someone else, just as our commanders won't either. We can't keep it forever, so we must test others." said Naien, as he began thinking of himself as a king with a huge kingdom and Yoshitsune as his servant. "A pleasure, Yoshitsune requested help and due to the allience we have I honored his request. My samurai will fight alongside your ninja." said Tokugawa as his samurai went into different groups."Thanks Naien" said Hira as him and Naien did a fist pump. Yoshitsune stoop with the other kages and with Tokugawa. Many of the samurai joined random divisions. Back at the Neo Akatsuki Hideout "Natsumi and Tafun, do you guys have the Edo Tensei ready yet?", Arata asked, as he stepped out of the dark hallway into a large room, his voice echoing, seemingly bouncing of the walls, and marble floor. Along the walls of the room were lit torches, along with several paintings, one of the being a painting of the himself."I am fine Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" said Tafun as seven coffins came up from the ground and opened. Shoji Kengen and Kyū Ketsuki appeared and looked curiously at the coffins."Don't touch them" said Tafun. "I'll summon my edos using my Ephemeral Clone Technique and I'll save my Physical Clone Technique for my special edos" said Natsumi as she appeared out of the shadows, unusually covering all of her body except her upper face."The day has come o and Sen will be here late"said Tafun. Suddenly Ace appeared at the entrance of the base before entering. "I told them that the Tavonia Clan has excellent healers, but they wouldn't listen. Now I won't bother trying to blame myself for the casualties that will occur..." Ace thought as he walked into the base. "Hello everyone..." Ace said as he greeted everyone. The Battle Plan "It is time to assign the battle divisions" said Niru. The First Division is assigned the Frozen Land, The Second Division is assigned the Desert Lands, The Category:Neo Akatsuki